Shinigami's Angel
by Micro-Chick
Summary: Shinigami brings people to the afterlife, and has done for centuries. Things are put in a whole new perspective for Shinigami when he is sent to get another but this one has all the characteristics of an angel. Could it be.... Shinigami's Angel? (1x2)


Micro-Chick: After taking my well-deserved break from finishing Behind the Screen Name (Which if you haven't already read I suggest you do, it's a good read.) To returning reviwers – HI!!!!!!!! *glomp*

_Italics –_ Um…I don't know what I'll use these for yet, maybe mystic voices.

**Bold – **Stresses, I'm not sure yet.

_~text~ - _Thoughts

Chapter One – Being Shinigami

"Look mummy! Look! It's him! Shinigami!"

The woman looked up and impulsively bowed.  He was in one of his many Mortal forms, (there was no doubt about that, Mortals didn't have wings) you couldn't miss his eyes anywhere; bright, vivid purple and always laughing at some joke or another.

 He was walking with a young lad of around sixteen who was looking at her strangely.  It was odd to the noobies, that wherever there God of Death went you bowed if you saw him.

Shimigami looked across at Yugi and blinked once; a black light engulfed him and lifted him into the air slightly.  The wind wisped around silently before slowly falling off like silk sheets to reveal the startlingly beautiful God of Death.

He had a long, dark-brown plait down to his waist and was dressed in what looked like priest's clothing.  A long and silver, what looked like, Scythe was resting on his back and glinting in the sun.  He had the amazing violet eyes he had had before but now he also had wide, sweeping black wings with silver flecks.

"Ok, Yugi, this is where I leave you." 

"Before you go, Shinigami, is this Heaven or Hell?" Yugi looked at his feet, for some reason he did not feel worthy enough to look at Shinigami.

"Neither.  There are three realms.   The mortal realm, where you are born, the between-place, where I live and mortals are judged, and where we are now.  The afterlife."

"Ok."

Shinigami winked before his wide black wings began to beat powerfully and he soared up into the sky.

Suddenly, Shinigami's breath was knocked out of him as something came flying at him, head-on.  He did a pirouette in mid-air and turned to face the intruder.  It was one of the many generals from Oz.

He wiped the string of blood from his cheek and flipped the Scythe (Which he had lovingly called DeathScythe) over and on.

Being the person who had brought them into the afterlife, away from their families and friends young people often rebelled and joined Shinigami's arch-nemesis Trieze in a group he called Oz.

Shinigami was by far the more powerful but he had a duty to fill which meant leaving the afterlife, sometimes for weeks on end, to bring in the next death.  It was then that the job of Guardian was left to Shinigami's brother Milliardo.

"Mill! A little help would be nice!" Shinigami flipped out of the way with his plait twirling away behind him.  He swung the Scythe up, around and down to crush the three Oz members in front of him.

Milliardo was quick off the mark and pearly white wings flecked with gold flew out of his back, between his platinum blonde hair and he took off to help Shinigami, a long whip in his hand which he had named Epyon.

Epyon and Deathscythe made a formidable opponent when used well by their owners, it took little over five minutes to wipe out half of the Oz members who were trying to attack them.

It was down to a one-on-one with Shinigami and Trieze.  Milliardo quickly destroyed the rest of the members which left him with a gaping wound on his chin which meant he couldn't close his mouth.  Shinigami took the fighting stance, as did Trieze, his honey-coloured hair glowing in the sunlight.

Trieze did not have a weapon; weapons were given to Guardians of the Afterlife so he faced Shinigami down, weapon less.

Duo jumped too fast for the naked eye and swung the Scythe around.  It hit Trieze's chest and Trieze span to face the wrong way.  Shinigami drove forward and swung the scythe around to knock him off balance.

Treize retaliated by twisting around on the floor and hitting Shinigami's jaw from underneath before diving off.  Treize and Shinigami faced each other before moving past each other swiftly and freezing, facing the other way.

The silence was immense; Shinigami smirked and closed his eyes as Trieze vanished into a thin grey smoke which ran head first into Milliardo's face before disappearing completely.

Milliardo fell limp and his body hit the ground with a thud, his left wing bending underneath him.  Shinigami dropped down silently and walked over.  He bent over Milliardo and pressed his hands to his chest, sending long waves of black light sending off silver sparks which hit Milliardo's chest.

Milliardo sat up coughing suddenly, "Thanks." He croaked before pressing something into Shinigami's hand.  "This came for you, while you were away.  It's the next person who Shinigami has to visit."

Shinigami opened the note where two words were scribbled;

_Heero Yuy_


End file.
